Never Fall For You
by L-969
Summary: I should never fall for you, adalah mantra yang Heechul ucapkan untuk menghilangkan bayangan seseorang! Siwon, Heechul, Kibum, Yunho.


Kepalaku puyeng! Sakit liat banyak tulisan yang sekarang tampak aneh dan meliuk-liuk!

Akh! Kenapa sih mesti ada Ujian. Apa-apa Ujian! Ujian banget tuh jadi orang!

Ups! Mian jangan bilang sama yang lainnya.

UKHHHHHHHHHH!

Aku mau resting sebentar. Posting FF aneh lagi.

.

.

.

"Never Fall For You"

.

.

.

I should never fall for you….

Aku kembali menahan nafas ku dalam-dalam. Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat dan baik untuknya. Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah masalah yang besar toh lagi pula kaukan tidak mencintaiku, namun…. Kalian tahukan istilahnya "one side". Kembali aku tersenyum geli membayangkannya.

"Hehehe…"

Tenanglah… karena aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku, namun tetap saja berada disekitarnya membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya seseorang.

Hanya dengan sekilas saja aku sudah tahu.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang memikirkan hal yang lucu." Jawabku pelan.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Aku mau jalan dengan Kibum," katanya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hmmm," aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dadaku terlalu sesak.

.

I should never fall for you

Ku tatap tulisan yang kubuat.

"Hyung kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang menuliskan kalimat yang baru saja melintas dipikiranku," jawabku santai tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Hyung-hyung-Hyung~" panggilnya berulang-ulang.

Dengan malas aku menatapnya, "Wae?"

"Bagaimana jika aku dan Kibum melakukan Fanservis bersama?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, itu bagus," jawabku sembari memegang buku yang kubawa erat. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun akhirnya dia pergi menuju lantai atas untuk menemui Kibum, sepertinya.

.

I should never fall for you

Bisikku pelan saat berjalan ke tempat latihan. Disana kulihat Siwon tengah 'berlatih' dengan Kibum. Keduanya kadang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hyung, menurutmu bagaimana? Apa tampak normal?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmmm,"

"Hyung kemarilah!" ajak Kibum padaku. Dia memelukku erat dan kemudian mengecup pipiku lembut.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Kibum!" teriakku marah.

"See, yang seperti itu baru A Good Fanservis, hyung," kata Kibum sembari tersenyum pada Siwon.

Dia tampak berpikir sejenak, hal yang sangat enak untuk dipandang. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan memasang pose terkenalnya. Kalian tahukan jari telunjuk di depan bibir gitu!

"Yak! Berhentilah melakukan pose itu Masi!" pekikku.

"Itu pose keberuntungannya hyung," kata Kibum setengah mengejek.

"Ah, Heechul hyung, bagaimana jika kau membantuku untuk latihan fanservis," kata Siwon semangat.

"Cih! Malas aku latihan dengan anak kecil. Aku mau latihan dengan Yunho, sampai jumpa lagi, Masi! Bummie!" kataku setengah mengejek.

Cause I should not fall for you.

.

Suasana dorm begitu sepi. Aku kembali termenung. Dia bukanlah orang yang jahat, dan aku menyukainya…. Aku sangat menyukainya. Berada di dekatnya membuatku nervous. Yak ! aku adalah seorang Kim Heechul! Aku hanya mempercayai apa yang nyata, yang bisa dilihat oleh mata, yang bisa disentuk oleh tanganku!

I should never fall for you!

Gumamku lemah, hingga seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan membanting pintunya keras. Dan terdengar suara benda-benda lainnya yang jatuh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku sedang kesal. Aku tidak bisa melakukan adegan 'itu' dengan baik," adunya.

"Itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Adegan antara pemeran tokoh utama, hyung. Sudahlah aku sedang kesal!" jawabnya sembari merebahkan badannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Bukannya kau selalu berlatih dengan Kibum, Siwonnie," kataku masih berdiri dipintu kamar kami.

"Iya, tapi tetap saja hasilnya buruk," gerutunya lagi.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan meraih naskah yang dilemparnya tadi. Dia memang masih ke kanak-kanakan.

"Hmm, mau hyung temani berlatih?" tanyaku padanya.

"…"

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin. Aku keluar," kataku sembari berbalik.

"A… apa hyung tidak keberatan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ani," jawabku simple. Dia pun bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Bailah, kita mulai latihannya!" katanya kembali bersemangat.

.

I should never fall for you

Gumamku lirih saat aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku.

It's just practice after all!

.

.

.

The End


End file.
